


Queer Wizards and Witches

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: Basically just a series of one-shots taking place in the Harry Potter universe with various queer headcanons





	Queer Wizards and Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a nonbinary person at hogwarts? What dorm would they enter?

Tris was stepping into the Hufflepuff common-room for the first time. She was really scared she would get teased for being a muggle-born, but she did so anyways. Her friend who she met on the train, a second year half-blood Hufflepuff named Jack, told her that no-one made fun of muggle-borns anymore.

 

She stepped up on the stairs leading up to the girls dorm. She got about three steps up when the stairs turned into a slide and she fell down onto her tailbone and slid onto the ground below the stairs.

 

'Did I step onto the boys stairs by accident? I hope not..'

  
Everyone turned and looked at her with confusion. One of the boys piped up and said, "What? Are you a boy or something?"

 

"Well if the girls dorm won't let me in. Then I **must** be a boy!" Some other people nodded and she heard whispers of people talking about transgender people.

 

She marched over to the boys dorm and stepped up the stairs. This time she got seven steps up when it turned into a slide. This time she kept her balance and slid down on her feet. She had to restrain herself from quoting a vine she had seen.

 

'Good evening.'

 

There were mutters of confusion. She silently looked around the room. One kid piped up. "I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch," he said as someone older looking entered the common-room.

"Now now, no one is sleeping on the couch. What seems to be the problem?" Professor Sprout said, most likely having heard all the commotion.

"I walked up the girls dorm stairs and they wouldn't let me up, then I walked up the boys dorm stairs and they wouldn't let me up."

"Oh, well that's simple. Just use the in-between dorm."

"The what?"

"Right in between the two staircases is and extra dorm. There should be... hmm..." She looked around the room and spotted a 8th year, clearly not paying much attention. "Noah, show- whats your name dear?" "Tris" "Show Tris your dorm. They can't enter either of the other two."

"Hmm? Oh! Another one!"

Noah grabbed Tris' wrist and dragged them towards a wall. Tris guessed it was similar to platform 9 3/4. And it was.

The "in-between dorm" as Professor Sprout had said, had about 10 beds, 8 of them seemed to be occupied. There was about 3 people in the corner playing a clapping game and three others scattered around the room.

"GUYS!" Noah clapped their hands to get everyone's attention. "We have a newcomer!"

Everyone looked intently at Noah and Tris. "This is Tris, they only just realized they were non-binary."

"Non-binary?"

"That's the word most commonly used to describe us."

"Oh ok...well I guess I've always felt like a boy and a girl.."

"Oh!" Someone spoke up, "Like me! The word most commonly used for people who feel like boys and girls is bigender, but there are other terms too! My name is Juno by the way, and I use she/her or he/him pronouns."

Noah spoke up again, "I'm Noah and I'm a demiboy, I use he/him or they/them pronouns."

They went around the circle. 

"I'm Wes, I'm Agender and I use they/them pronouns."

"I'm Taylor I'm Third-gender and I use ve/ver pronouns."

"I'm Kiki, and I'm a Demi-girl and I use she/her or they/them pronouns."

"I'm Kalub and I'm Generally non-binary and I use It pronouns."

"I'm Andy and I'm Agender and I use any pronouns."

Then Noah spoke again, "There's also Liam, but he's genderfluid, so the dorm he uses tends to change. He's using the boys dorm tonight. So introduce yourself," He gestured at Tris.

"My name's Tris and I.." Tris thought for a moment, "I use.." They looked at Taylor, "What were the pronouns you used again?"

"Ve/ver."

"I'm Tris and I use ve/ver pronouns."

"Welcome to our family, Tris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really bad but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Be sure to leave a comment of a request and I'll be sure to get it done as soon as I can!
> 
> ~Tay <3


End file.
